Espejo de Hielo
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Una batalla en el templo del agua... secretos salen a la luz


Una noche fría, el viento sopla con el aroma de la muerte; una guerra que parece no tener fin se lleva a cabo sobre la tierra de Hyrule.

Entre el humo y las cenizas de una cruel batalla se ve una pareja correr entre las llamas que aun arden, cada uno con un bebé varón en sus brazos, ambos tratan de escapar para dar la oportunidad de vivir a sus hijos... Sin embargo una explosión los ha separado, para sobrevivir toman caminos separados con la promesa de volverse a encontrar. Ella huye con dirección al bosque mientras que él se ve envuelto en la dura batalla y cae herido de muerte, la silueta de un caballero ha aparecido ante él, debido a su estado él no alcanza distinguir quien es... pero antes de dar su ultimo suspiro le pide la oportunidad de vida para su hijo, el extraño solo asiente y toma al pequeño quien ha comenzado a llorar. Mientras tanto justo antes de entrar a la seguridad del bosque ella también es herida pero reúne sus fuerzas para llegar al lugar donde el guardián del bosque descansa y le encarga la vida de su tesoro... El guardián acepta por una razón solo los niños del destino deben vivir pese cualquier situación.

Así durante 10 años, del primer niño no se sabe nada mientras que el segundo ha sido criado en el bosque... pero el destino de ambos ya estaba marcado, mientras uno seria el héroe de estas tierras, el otro se convertiría el mas temido asesino conocido en la historia de Hyrule...

* * *

Templo del Agua... Link entra a un cuarto con agua a un bajo nivel cubierta de niebla, donde las paredes son espejos que solo reflejan la nada a su alrededor en el centro solo un pequeño montículo de tierra donde sobresale el tronco de un árbol muerto

\- Aquí parece no haber nada

\- No te confíes – le dice su hada guardiana

Link cruza cautelosamente el cuarto hasta dar con la salida

\- Esos barrotes no te permitirán salir – dice Navi

\- Tal ves en el tronco este la respuesta – contesta el chico

Ambos se dirigen al tronco pero algo los detiene, junto a este aparece una silueta pero no se alcanza a distinguir, sin embargo ellos continúan su camino; entre mas se acercan parece tomar forma hasta que...

\- AAAAHHHH

\- ¿Pero que...?

La silueta que es idéntica a Link se lanza al ataque con un lance de espada

\- ¿Pero que es esto?

\- Es Dark Link... tienes que vencerte a ti mismo – le contesta Navi

\- ¿Acaso es solo un espíritu?

Tras decir eso la silueta ataca con su espada, nuevamente; pero Link atraviesa su escudo hylian al camino de la letal arma

\- ¿Acaso un espíritu te contestaría...? – dijo el ser quien ocultaba su rostro bajo una mascara negra

\- ¿Qué?... – dijo Link - ¿Quien rayos eres tu?

\- Para saberlo, primero tendrás que acabar conmigo – le contesto

La batalla mortal se lleva a cabo, ambos del mismo nivel, las mismas técnicas, la misma fuerza

\- ¿Como es posible?

Link se ve paralizado en el momento en que su rival se para sobre el filo de su espada

\- Si no eres un espíritu, ¿como es posible que sepas todas mis técnicas?

\- Ya te lo dije, no sabrás nada hasta que me venzas

Justo cuando Dark Link se preparaba para darle el golpe de gracia Link logra esquivar el ataque

\- ¿Pero por que lo haces, por que me atacas? – dijo Link

\- Odio... a tu padre – le contesta con ira

\- ¿A mi padre?

\- Mi madre se sacrifico para salvarte, mientras mi padre me dejaba en algo peor que la misma muerte

\- No entiendo – dice confundido

\- Debes detenerte o te arrepentirás

Navi se interpone entre los dos tratando de calmar a Dark Link

\- ¡Tu no te metas en esto!

Dark golpea a Navi alejándola, pero ella insiste

\- Entiende que solo te haces daño a ti mismo

\- ¿Daño?, ¿que mas daño puedo recibir? – le contesta

Dark se detiene, sus ojos tras la mascara parecen fijar la vista en la nada, mientras Link trata de entender lo que pasa; se acerca a Navi

\- ¿Por qué llegaste hasta aquí?... – dijo Dark – ¿por qué el destino me hace esta mala jugada?

Dark se quita la mascara dejando ver su rostro, dejando a Link sorprendido. Ambos eran idénticos a excepción de pequeños detalles, El cabello negro, la tez morena y... los ojos rojos como la misma sangre

\- Somos,... hermanos

\- ¿Her... hermanos? – dijo Link sorprendido

\- ¡Imposible! – dijo Navi

\- Ya me han contado todo, nuestro origen, el como te salvaste, el como... – Dark aprieta los puños y baja la mirada – terminé siendo un asesino

El silencio se hace durante unos momentos hasta que...

\- Por eso... ¡por eso debo acabar contigo! – dijo a Link

Nuevamente Dark comienza a atacar a Link, sin embargo este solo se defiende; como era posible atacar a quien probablemente podía ser su hermano... su familia. Molesto Dark deja de atacar clavando su espada en el suelo y dándole la espalda al Héroe del Tiempo

\- Si no piensas atacar, no tiene caso estar aquí – dice alejándose

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Link

De repente el lugar comienza a temblar

\- Vaya, vaya después de todo has sido un fracaso – retumbo una voz en toda la habitación

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo fuiste una perdida de tiempo, por lo que no mereces vivir; pero... tu cuerpo y tus conocimientos me servirán de algo

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Dark Link comenzó a elevarse y fue cubierto por una aura negra

\- AAAAAAHHHH

\- ¡No! – grita Link

\- No te acerques a él

Navi se interpone evitando que Link corra en su ayuda

\- Ahora que no queda ni un rastro de su alma, acabare contigo – dice Dark Link con la voz que antes resonaba en la habitación

\- Link debes tener cuidado ya no es la misma persona – le dice Navi

El temblor cede, Link observa a su adversario como si estuviera en trance; Dark Link toma la espada del suelo y ataca directamente pero se detiene colocando la espada a la altura del corazón de Link

\- Veo que después de todo él te ha herido – dijo Dark con una voz y una mirada fría – has dejado de pelear, bien eso hará mi trabajo mas fácil

\- ¡Nunca te lo perdonare! – grita Link con Ira

Link comienza a atacar a Dark Link sin pensarlo, en pocas palabras fuera de control

\- No es posible... No puedo leer sus movimientos – dice Dark esquivando los ataques con dificultad

Link cegado por la ira ataca sin dar oportunidad a su enemigo, los choques continuos de las espadas cada ves son mas frecuentes, hasta que al final solo queda uno en pie...

\- Link... ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Navi

\- Debemos continuar... – dice sin dejar de ver como su rival se desvanece al igual que las ilusiones del lugar

Los espejos, la niebla, todo desaparece al igual que los fríos barrotes que cubrían la puerta, ambos continúan su camino. Sin embargo el corazón de Link se fortalece con la esperanza de que en un futuro se volverá a reunir con el que tal vez, pero solo tal vez; sea su única familia

* * *

La cruel guerra continua, mientras un Moblin se acerca al caballero; sus movimientos dan la impresión de que matara al niño que aun no ha dejado de llorar, pero el caballero hace una señal con la cual se detiene

\- No te apresures... ya que este mocoso nos será útil en el futuro – le dice lanzándoselo – llévalo a la guarida y entrénenlo

\- Sus ordenes serán cumplidas amo – contesta para desaparecer tras el humo

Mientras, el humo se disipa mostrando el rostro del caballero... mostrando al Rey de los Gerudos... Ganondorf

Fin...


End file.
